


the sky

by CSfics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff & Angst, M/M, Oneshot?, Student!Aomine, chef!kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSfics/pseuds/CSfics
Summary: They're neighbors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago because I felt like it. I have a bit more but I might not continue it depending on my time and your responses. Enjoy!

Aomine looked up at the sky.  
Obviously, it’s blue, the same boring old blue.  
His life has been going on day by day since Teiko and Touou but nothing has changed. There was nothing that sparked an interest in him and there was no one like that either. He has an endless supply of superficial girls that just want to brag that “Aomine Daiki is my boyfriend!” instead of actually liking him. He still had the Teiko lot and Momoi but it wasn’t the same and it didn’t provide him a purpose. Life has no meaning and he has grown tired of waiting. He just hoped for a change but what can he do, he’s a “monster.” He has just started his college life at Tokyo University after being scouted for a basketball scholarship and he just drifts around like a cloud in a boring blue sky.

Kagami looked up at the sky.  
It’s simply blue but it was still beautiful.  
He finally came back from the United States to start his life at Le Cordon Bleu Tokyo. He has always loved basketball but he loves food too so he decided to go to culinary school and play basketball on the side. In America, he interned at Butter and Per Se, in New York City, during summers. Life was always fast paced and he had no time for anything but he thrived on that adrenaline, it was something that ignited a passion inside of him. He loved New York but he missed Tokyo too so he wanted to further pursue his dreams and learn more classical French culinary techniques. The airplane back was tiring but he is glad that he has a place to stay at. Kagami’s parents were more liberal than most parents but they wanted to give their 18 yr old at least a place to stay and to have a piece of home. It was a sleek apartment but it was already decorated with photos from home. His father’s secretary probably organized this and Kagami was grateful. He wanted to go straight to bed because he was tired from the jet leg but he heard loud noises coming from the apartment next door.

Kagami knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. The door opened.  
A handsome and dark-skinned man opened the door. He had navy hair and was wearing a white tee and some joggers that fit so well, he looked like something out of the sportswear catalog. Kagami drooled, in his mind, but then the guy opened his mouth.  
“What do you want? If it isn’t important, leave,” Aomine said, without caring until he noticed who he was a talking to. It was a hot sun-kissed man with crimson hair and matching eyes. The guy looked beyond exhausted but he was still sexy in his casual hoodie and jeans. Before Aomine could try to fix what he said, the red head snapped, “It wasn’t my fault that you were so loud! It’s 12:00 A.M. and you don’t have the decency to be considerate of your neighbors. I just moved in from a 14-hour flight from New York City, I don’t have to deal with this bullshit!”  
Aomine was taken aback but he still thought the red head was adorable when he was angry and he didn’t want his new neighbor to hate him.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know. I was just trying to make some ramen but the next thing I knew, it turned into literally black things in bowl and I tried again but it failed again. It’s so frustrating ugh!”  
After hearing that, Kagami chuckled “It’s okay man! I was just really tired but all that yelling has made me hungry so you want to join me unless you want to eat your ‘ramen’?”  
“No, if I eat it, I will really die so I will take you up on that offer,” Aomine said with a straight face.  
Kagami laughed, “It can’t be that bad!”  
“Trust me, it is, why would I be lying?”  
“I believe you, come on in to my apartment, I can make it in 20 minutes.”

Aomine entered the apartment after locking his apartment and taking his keys. The stranger’s place was nice but empty. There was the occasional photograph but it was mostly just space. He settled in to a chair as the red head began to cook and talk at the same time.  
“My name is Kagami Taiga by the way.”  
“Aomine Daiki.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know but I hope you enjoy it.

Aomine’s eyes widened after a bite of Kagami’s cooking.   
“Delicious!” was the first thing he thought and the redhead seemed to have read his mind and chuckled. Aomine glanced at Kagami and felt content. He was just served fantastic food by an angel so his mouth blurted out the first thing that came to mind.   
“Kagami, marry me! After I ate your cooking, I don’t think I can survive on microwavables anymore.”  
Kagami stared at him but then chuckled. “Please, Aho! You’re overdoing it with the flattery.”  
“Bakagami, I’m being completely serious,” Aomine said with a straight face, which only caused Kagami to laugh even more.  
And at the very corner of the empty room, Aomine noticed a basketball.   
_He cooks and he plays basketball too! Is this guy even real?_  
It seemed unlikely that Kagami was so perfect for him. It made him question how the universe and fate works so conveniently. But nevertheless, he brought the subject up and they talked for hours. It went from basketball to their present lives. But it’s now 3:00 A.M. and they finally decided to go to sleep.

Aomine returned back to his apartment with a wide grin. At least, there’s someone interesting now but the thought of Kagami not living up to his expectations disappointed him in the end, and with that thought, Aomine’s smile faded. Every single time, he thought that a new rival has appeared, they prove him wrong and his expectations lowered every time until he was left with nothing for no one.   
He felt empty but for some reason, there was something about the redhead that seemed so different from everyone he challenged except for the fact, that Aomine was so flagrantly attracted to him.

Kagami went to his bedroom with a small smile. He felt a little less alone in Tokyo than he did a few hours ago. When he entered the empty apartment with only photos, he was beginning to think it was a mistake coming back. He left all the people he knew back in New York. But now, since he met that Ahomine, there’s at least one friend. And to be honest, Kagami can admit that the guy was sexy except for when he turned adorable, as he ate Kagami’s cooking. Aomine’s reactions were surprising but welcomed.   
Kagami felt happy but he still questioned was it really okay that he left America?

The next morning, as Kagami was leaving his apartment building, he heard a slam of the entrance door closing. He turned around to see that handsome new neighbor he met late last night.   
"Yo, Kagami"  
"Hey, Aomine! I was just about to leave for school"  
"School? What school do you go to?"  
"What's that supposed to mean? I obviously go to culinary school, aho."  
"Aho? I don't want to be called that from a baka and I didn't mean it as an insult. Sheesh."   
Aomine pouted while Kagami was tomato red from the embarrassment of making assumptions. The redhead mumbled something underneath his breath.  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
"I SAID SORRY"   
Aomine smirked, his new neighbor had a temper but he was also very adorable.   
_Is this what they call a gap moe?_ He thought.  
"It's all good, but I gotta go now. I'm late for school"  
Kagami nodded in agreement and as he took a left for the bus stop, Aomine followed in pursuit. As they waited at the stop, Kagami questioned Aomine.   
"Why are you following me? We just agreed to part ways."  
"What do you mean? This is my way to school. Do you own this route?"  
Kagami's reddened face in more embarrassment.  
 _How many more times am I going to embarrass myself in front of this guy today?_ he thought. He tried to conceal his humiliation but the bluenette already caught wind of it.  
"Oh? Cat got your tongue?"  
"No!"  
"Oh sorry, I forgot that your a tiger. You would've beaten it up without hesitation. Rawr" as he made a clawing motion.  
"Why are you like this?" as Kagami palmed his face.   
"You mean sexy and charming."  
"No, I meant egotistic, oblivious, and consistently embarrassing."  
"Wow, big words there, don't hurt yourself Bakagami."  
But before Kagami could retort, his bus came and all he could do is stick a middle finger as he was getting on the vehicle. Aomine chuckled just when he thought that frustrated tiger cub could not be even more cuter, he surprises him.

Aomine's bus finally comes and he goes about his school day with the looming thoughts of a certain redhead. He was dazed throughout his classes and basketball practice but it was better than being bored without any thoughts. Having the redhead in his life was better than his life without. As he arrived home, he looked for things to cook in the fridge but there was nothing. This gave him the perfect excuse to bother his new neighbor.

Kagami heard a knock to his door. Who could it be at this hour? he thought, only to be surprised by a familiar face.   
"Yo, Kagami, I literally have nothing to eat for dinner and won't you be a kind soul and share your dinner with me?"  
"No." He closed the door just to hear another knock.  
"What is it ?"  
"Will you please give me some food?"  
"Fine, fine. Come in, don't make a mess"  
"Kayyy" he was giddy from the thought of the delicious food he was about to eat.  
"Aomine, come set the table?"  
"Why should I? Aren't I suppose to be the guest?"  
"But, you're eating my food."  
"Fine" as he starts to place the plates and utensils on the table.  
"How do you feel about burgers? "Aomine heard the call from the kitchen.  
"Depends on which kind?"  
"I usually go for cheese burgers but I made teriyaki for a change of scenery. I also made some salad and fries on the side."

Aomine melted inside, Kagami had made Aomine's favorite without even knowing it. He stood blankly as Kagami entered the dining room with the food.   
"Hello, earth to Aomine. You still haven't my question. How do you feel about burgers?"  
"I uhh like them."  
Kagami laughed. "What kind of response is that?"  
"A normal one." Aomine responded with a pout.   
"Fine, don't sulk. Let's just eat."

With the first bite, Aomine was reminded about Kagami's culinary skills. There was even homemade barbecue and ketchup sauces on the side! This man really was his dream guy. Aomine wafted away his thoughts because he wasn't sure if Kagami even swung that way and he didn't want to risk being hurt after discovering such a wonderful person.   
Kagami glanced at Aomine's satisfied face as he was eating the burgers. He looked like a little kid and Kagami could not be even more pleased. Kagami knew Aomine was sexy but he didn't know Aomine could be this cute. He caught glimpses of this adorableness from the pouts and sulking but he never knew it would be like this. He's glad he invited Aomine into his home but he's afraid that he would want more. If Kagami let himself like Aomine, and if Aomine rejects him, he would be left heartbroken and without a friend in Tokyo. He conceals his thoughts and goes back to his burgers.

They both end the dinner with an argument over who would clean up but Aomine eventually gave in and agreed to wash the dishes as a thanks for the food. After he finished, he parted ways with Kagami at his stoop and he entered his dark apartment. He slept that night with dreams of the redhead, teriyaki burgers, and basketball and slept the best sleep he had in a very long time. Kagami dreamt the same except with cheese burgers. He shifted as he looked for a better position but he enjoyed his deep sleep.


End file.
